Mating Season
by Festus Flare
Summary: It's that time of the year again, and as always the three Dragon Slayers are hiding in order to control their raging hormones. But what if a certain Sky Dragon Slayer finally succumbs to her instincts and goes in search of the Fire Dragon Slayer? Nothing good will come of it, that's what.


Fairy Hills is known to be the female dormitory for the most popular guild in Magnolia, Fairy Tail. With a rent of 100,000 Jewels, many of the female members of Fairy Tail live within said dormitory. With many facilities and the likes, it is no surprise that many are willing to stay there, even with the rather expensive rent.

Among the many residents of Fairy Hills is a teenage girl who goes by the name of Wendy Marvell, currently at the tender age of sixteen. She had been a member of Fairy Tail for about four years already, eleven if you count the time skip. She lay restlessly on the bad, panting and gasping for air as she wrestled with her own problems that have been bugging her for a while.

It was that time of year again, the most dreaded time in the year for Wendy, the Sky Dragon Slayer as well as her fellow Dragon Slayers Natsu and Gajeel. Of course, it was another normal day for everyone else in the guild. But for the three Dragon Slayers, the entire week was a time where they would try to distance themselves from as many people as possible.

It was mating season.

Wendy tossed and turned in the bed, trying to ease her panicking mind. She hated being a Dragon Slayer because of this season. She silently cursed herself for having the same traits as the magnificent dragons. Why couldn't she just have the Dragon Slayer magic and not gain the attributes of the dragons?

She had tried to pleasure herself, leading to some loud moans and screams that resonated around the dormitory. She was eternally grateful that the dormitory are was empty, since all the other mages had left to go to Fairy Tail. Apparently, they all knew about how dangerous Dragon Slayers could be during mating season, having to witness it a few times themselves. The pleasure, though sweet, wasn't enough. Her instincts told her that she needed more. Much, much more.

"Gu, gu…" Wendy's soft silky voice slowly escaped her lips in a trembling manner

She remembered the first time she had to go through the troubles of mating season. Two years ago, when she was fourteen years old. Before this, when mating season comes, Wendy merely feels uneasy and queasy, often going to her room to sleep on it. But the older she got, the more dangerous her lust-like instincts had become. When she was fourteen and considered a true dragon slayer thanks to her newfound motion sickness, she was not even anywhere near ready to face the season.

She did not know how it happened. The only thing that she remembered was that when she came to, she was sharing a passionate kiss with Natsu and both their clothes were torn to shreds and lying on the floor. Several other guild members were staring at her, unsure whether or not they could quell the beasts the two Dragon Slayers could become when agitated.

In the end, the guild members had no choice but to pull the two of them away from each other. Several of them were injured from the two of them afterwards. It got so dangerous that Fried had to bind them down and lock them away safely in a rune barrier before they could finally calm down. They were lucky that Gajeel always seemed to disappear around this time, heading off to the mountains to be with himself for the entirety of the week.

_Natsu_

"Ah!" Wendy squealed, getting up from her bed

It wasn't the first time in the week that she had felt this way about the older dragon slayer. To be honest, she had always held a crush on Natsu ever since she had been saved by him during the Oracion Seis incident years ago. But now, she was starting to regret that decision. Her dragon instincts were agitating her forward since she had an eligible mate to finally get it on with.

_Natsu_

"No…" Wendy muttered to herself, holding her throbbing head in pain "Not now…"

Wendy looked at her growing teenage body. When Wendy had gone to Edolas, she met an older version of herself. Remembering her future adult self's curvaceous and well-endowed body, Wendy wondered if she, too, would become as beautiful as her. So far, she was right. Her body was growing quite nicely.

"I wonder if Natsu would… NO!" Wendy knocked herself hard on the head "Don't do it, Wendy!"

What happened to her old, innocent self? Gone, probably, especially after Cana shattered it during her thirteenth birthday. Well, it wasn't really something she could blame her for. After all, she was the one who had asked "Where did babies come from?" in the first place, not realising what the girl was possible of imagining.

If she couldn't have her innocence, she could at least keep her manners, right?

Wendy hugged her knees close to her body. It was only the third day, and she was getting restless. Charle had asked if she would want to have the Exceed accompanying the entire time, but Wendy declined. She was worried about her own strength as well. Her magic was starting to become insanely powerful, rivalling Natsu and Gajeel's Dragon Slayer magic as well.

'_I have a bad feeling about this, Wendy_' Charle's worried voice echoed through Wendy's head '_Are you sure you don't want me to watch over you?_'

'_Don't worry_' the girl had told her white Exceed rather stubbornly '_If you don't mind, I'll be… um… going to the bathroom for a little bit_'

That was hours ago, and Wendy had done many unspeakable things during all that time. But still, a dragon's instincts are much harder to please than a human's. By now, Wendy was starting to regret her decision for telling Charle to leave her alone. This wasn't the first time she had ignored Charle's warning, and every time she would regret it later.

"Help…" Wendy muttered, hugging her knees even tighter

She could smell them, both of the Dragon Slayers. Her acute sense of smell was much stronger than both of her allies' due to being a Sky Dragon Slayer, thus getting too smell the air particles better. Gajeel was at the mountains as always, Levy wasn't going to like that. But Natsu… Natsu was in his house. That wasn't good. No matter what Wendy thought, the distance was just too close for her. She could use her Sky Magic to get there in an instant, she could practically fly there right now!

Slapping herself in the face, Wendy tried to lie on the bed again.

There was Lucy and Lisanna, two other love rivals for her. Yes, she knew that Natsu didn't see her in that way… probably, but there's no denying how close Natsu was to the two mages. It was just a matter of time before they actually advance on him, telling him about how much they love him. The thought of losing her mate filled Wendy with pure white rage which was quickly dispelled as Wendy slapped her face once again.

"I need some fresh air…" Wendy muttered to herself

She opened up a window and enjoyed the breeze that was blowing in. She lived at a rather high floor of the dormitory, but it didn't really matter. She was a Sky Dragon Slayer. If anything, she loved heights. Sometimes, when she's feeling rebellious, Wendy would jump out from the window just to shave off a minute of her time to get to the guild, just because she can.

"Too easy" she laughed, remembering her two role models, Natsu and Gajeel teaching her to be tougher

Oh, how Erza always scolded them for being terrible influences.

Natsu's scent flowed into Wendy's nose once more, making her jaw hang wide open. As the wind blew against her lavish blue hair which was tied into twin tails, she realised that maybe, just maybe, opening up the window was a terrible idea.

_Natsu_

* * *

Levy McGarden was a lot of things. Kind, sweet, lovable, but most of all, a bookworm. That is why it isn't much of a surprise to see her walking towards Fairy Hills with a book in hand, already complete with quests for the day. Of course, the only reason she returned early was because Gajeel wasn't around, and she had nothing better to do.

"Hehe, that's pretty good" she chuckled at the article she was reading, Lucy's newest chapter for her novel "You'll make a pretty good author one day, Lu-chan"

She was so infatuated with reading that she didn't actually realise where she was walking. The next thing she knew, she had bumped into someone and fell onto the ground. Dusting off her clothes and apologising to the person, she picked up her book and looked up. Her eyes stared intently at the form in front of her.

"W-Wendy?!" the blue-haired girl yelped in surprise

The younger girl stared at Levy for a few seconds with a terrifying gaze which locked Levy in position. Too many questions burst into her knowledgeable mind as fast as they could. What was Wendy doing here? What should she do? Wasn't… Wasn't it mating season?!

"W-Wendy…" Levy stuttered, terrified at the stare that the usually soft-spoken girl was giving her "W-Where are you g-g-going?"

"Natsu…" Wendy answered before walking away, leaving a stunned Levy behind

It took a minute before Levy could find her bearings again. She stared at the path that Wendy had taken, shocked at what she had just heard. Wendy was looking for Natsu. It was currently the Dragon Mating Season. She was alone. If anything, she had only one choice left to do. Running back the path she came from, Levy shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Everyone! Emergency! HELP!"

* * *

_Natsu_

The lust-filled voiced echoed inside Wendy's voice, egging her on. She walked slowly to her destination, knowing fully well that she would make it there no matter the outcome. There was always the other guild members, though, and they might to stop her. If they did… well, she might not be so kind to her friends if they did stop her.

_Why are you doing this?_

Wendy stopped mid-step, blinking as she heard a second, kinder voice resonate in the back of her mind. Yes, why did she have to do this? After all, she was barely the type to actually go and do something as rash as this. That was Natsu's job.

_Natsu_

_Stop it! It's not worth it_

Was it? Wendy stood still as she pondered the situation. She has to stop now, she couldn't do this to herself, to Natsu, to everyone back at the guild. The memory of a terrified Levy flashed in the back of her mind. Was it… Was it really her that scared the kind and cheerful girl?

_Natsu_

_You can't do this, Wendy!_

Wendy pressed her head with both arms, trying to clear her mind. Wasn't the whole point of her staying at Fairy Hills, killing herself slowly with boredom, to stop herself from doing something as naughty and uncouth as going to Natsu's house just to please her endless desires? No, she was better than that! Pressing her forehead with her hand, Wendy rested her back on a wall.

_Natsu_

_You should be ashamed of yourself!_

A tear slid down Wendy's pure face as the voice scolded her. Yes, embarrassed, that was how she felt. She hated herself for even going this far for her own desires. She should be at home right now, resting and avoiding as much conflict as possible. She knew how unstable she was. She could easily tear an enemy into shreds with her Sky Dragon Slayer magic which she had mastered.

As she sat down beside the wall, she thought about her own self for a moment.

In the past, Wendy considered herself the damsel in distress. She was easily captured by Oracion Seis and had reluctantly revived a dying Jellal. She was constantly fooled and tricked thanks to her innocence, and she was better off as support to her friends. She remembered all the times Natsu had to save her out of a tight spot just because she couldn't save herself.

She had spent a lot of time with the rose-colour haired mage. Even her first "mission" was when she followed Natsu to find a mysterious person named Daphne who was thought to have met a dragon. Wendy had tagged along with Natsu, thinking that maybe she could find out more about Grandine if she did. To her, this was her first ever quest while working for Fairy Tail, whether or not it was a real request.

She remembered when the whole town of Magnolia was sucked into the parallel world of Edolas. When she was left alone, not sucked into the mysterious anima, Wendy had cried. She didn't want to be left alone, not after she had lost her old guild, Cait Shelter. When she saw Natsu, she was ecstatic. Out of all the people that could have been left behind, she was glad that it was Natsu. During the whole ordeal, the two were more or less inseparable. Though that was mostly because they didn't know the people of Edolas much and decided to stick with familiar faces.

As Wendy thinks back to all those past events, something clicked within her mind and despite her earlier protests. Even after the seven year time skip, the two had still become great friends. Though at one point, Wendy wondered if Natsu could actually ever see her as something more of a friend.

_Natsu_

Natsu was strong and passionate. There was something about him that just makes the people around him to feel motivated. Although he was reckless and caused property damage, Wendy didn't mind that at all. Throughout the years, she too had caused a lot of damage from trying to complete requests. Erza always scolded the two of them; Natsu for becoming a terrible role model and Wendy for following him around.

_Natsu_

Wendy loved Natsu, she loved him too much to be considered a childhood crush anymore. No, she did not want to lose to Lucy or Lisanna. She wanted Natsu to become hers, she wanted to mate with him. The thought that it was Mating Season made Wendy's mind grow more and more distant. She had the time, the chance, the moment. She was not going to give up!

"O swift winds that run across the heavens... VERNIER..."

* * *

"Guys! Guys!" Levy shouted as she burst into the guild's base "We've got a Code Red!"

"Code Red?" asked Mirajane who was by the counter "What's a Code Red?"

The whole guild fell silent. It was rare to see Levy this worked up, so that was how everyone knew that it was important. Was it an enemy attack? Did something happen to their fellow guild members? Is someone in danger?

"W-W-Wendy!" Levy stuttered as the word seemed to be stuck in her throat

"Wendy?" Charle asked as she floated near the Solid Script mage "What happened? Last time I saw her, she was cooped up in her room"

"She's… She's going to… to pay Natsu a visit…"

"W-WHAT?!" Erza's voice shouted "Does she even know what she's doing?!"

Collective murmurs started resonating around the guild. They all knew about the most dangerous season for a Dragon Slayer. In fact, the memory of two of them nude on the floor two years ago was still fresh on their minds. Wendy, their youngest and kindest member, was not acting like herself anymore. If she had done something that she would regret at a future time, the entire guild couldn't forgive themselves.

"Lucy, Gray, Happy, Charle, with me!" Erza shouted to her teammates as she ran to the door "That girl is going to Natsu's house, we have to stop her!"

"Oi, Erza! Do you know how dangerous a dragon is?!" Gray shouted as he, too, ran after Erza "Not to mention a girl dragon in heat!"

"I knew it was a terrible idea to leave her alone!" Charle shouted back "If Wendy does what I think she's about to do, who knows what's going to happen?!"

"Are we even sure that they're at Natsu's?" Lucy quickly asked, making Erza stop mid-stride

The Celestial mage did have a point. Natsu and Wendy both would have been prepared with whatever that would have stopped them from mating. Who's to say that they would even be doing it at Natsu's house? Looking back at her teammates, Erza knew exactly what to do.

"We'll split up and look for both of them. If any of you find them, send up a flare to alert the others and try to stall them with whatever you can"

* * *

As the guild members all raced around to make sure that the two powerful mages did nothing that would cause trouble to everyone in the guild, Natsu was struggling with his own problems. He had always hated mating season and would tend to get destructive around this time, even more so than usual. That is why each year, Natsu would more or less need a ton of Jewels to fix his house.

It was weird, really. Eligibly, he was an adult. He could have been able to do it anytime he pleased. In fact, he was sure both Lucy and Lisanna wouldn't have minded much if he had asked them. He didn't really get those two. For some reason, they kept trying to get closer to him, asking him weird questions about love and stuff. He usually ignored these questions, mostly because he had someone else on his mind.

_Wendy_

Natsu held his head in rage. Why her?! She was the youngest member of the guild and the two were rather close with each other. In fact, she was almost like a little sister he never had. That was why he felt wrong just thinking about it.

However, just like Wendy, Natsu wasn't really thinking right. Any other day, he would shrug it off and happily eat or pick fights. But now, he felt the need to possess her, to own her, to mark her as his own. Somehow, a little part of his mind told him that after the whole week was over and if the two of them did succumb to their desires, they would regret it for the rest of their lives.

As Natsu thought about the many options he could take in order to stop himself, a knocking on his door attracted his attention. That smell… he was sure of it. There was no one else who could smell so sweet and pure as _her_.

"Go away!" Natsu bellowed, hoping that the girl would comply to his demand

"Natsu…" a soft voice called out from behind the door "Please…"

Any other day, he would have tried to calm her down. In fact, any other day, Wendy wouldn't have had the guts to even come over to his house. Sadly, today was not like any other day, and both Dragon Slayers had little of their sense left. The only thing that was dominating their mind was the need to find a partner.

Slowly walking to the door, Natsu considered all of the furniture he had taken the liberty of stacking in order to close off his way of escape. With a snort, the Fire Dragon Slayer easily picked them up and threw them away one by one. The sound of crashing resonated through the forest he lived close to.

With the last of the furniture thrown away, Natsu slowly opened the door, revealing a teenage girl with long, dark blue hair. Her busty figure, treated kindly by age and time, shone beautifully in front of the evening sun. Her face was filled with the need of lust and ecstasy which made Natsu even lose more of his sensibility.

Without another thought, the two of them ran into each other's arms and shared a passionate kiss. As they tasted the sweet taste of their mate, their thoughts were quickly clashing with each other. One small section in the tiniest bit of their mind kept screaming, telling them to stop what they're doing right now.

'_Natsu, please forgive me…'_ Wendy thought as she let go of the kiss and stared into Natsu's strong eyes

'_Sorry, Wendy_' was what Natsu thought at that time as well, but was unable to do anything about it

Slowly taking off the shirt she wore, Wendy inwardly cried at how weak her mind was at the time. One by one each article of clothing was taken off and cast aside until the only thing she had on left was her underwear. As they embraced once more into a kiss, they easily succumbed to their natural desires.

"Should we…?" Wendy asked, hugging Natsu's muscle-toned body

No answer came from Natsu as he had pounced Wendy, making her scream in the pure ecstasy of the action that they were doing. Nothing could have stopped them now, no matter what happened.

* * *

"Geez, that damn fire obsessed freak" Gray Fullbuster cursed as he checked under the Fire Dragon Slayer's bed "Why do we have to clean up after his stupid mess?"

"Don't be so hard on him, Gray" Lucy said as she picked up what seemed to be a two-week old piece of mouldy bread and threw it away in disgust "He's not acting like himself. If it was any other day-"

"He'd be running around choosing fights and being as obnoxious as ever" Gray cut off Lucy

True, Lucy had to agree with Gray on that. Natsu was destructive and didn't really put that much thought into the details or on his own health. Sometimes, she questioned just how she had fallen for the boy in the first place.

'_He does have his redeeming qualities_' Lucy thought

For one thing, Natsu was loyal to all his friends. He was really strong, and wasn't afraid of anything. If he ever found out that any of his guild members was in trouble, he would run off immediately in order to help them. She remembered when Natsu had challenged a Vulcan when Macao had disappeared for a week, only for it to turn out that the Vulcan was actually Macao who had been Taken Over.

'_But why Wendy?_' a sudden thought came into her mind

During mating season, the three Dragon Slayers would be overcome by their need to find a mate. However, that doesn't technically mean that they need to find another Dragon Slayer, considering that there aren't any other female Dragon Slayers that they know of besides Wendy. In fact, Gajeel had tried to get Levy to become his mate during his first few years in Fairy Tail before he started secluding himself in the mountains. So why, why did Natsu choose Wendy of all people? Does that mean that he-

"Oi, I think I found something interesting, Lucy" Gray called out from outside the house

The blonde walked outside, wondering just what it was that Gray had found. Just as she reached where Gray stood, her eyes widened in fear and shock. Behind a bush and torn into pieces was what seemed to be pieces of clothing. There was Natsu's clothes, which neither of them paid any mind to since it could have been the result of some freak accident. What surprised them was the fact that a girl's clothes was also in the pile as well.

Clothes that Wendy had worn.

"Dammit! Where the hell are they?!" Gray cursed

Natsu woke with a start, wondering just where he was. The first thing he noticed was that he was in a rather clear area of the forest, a place where the grass was soft to the touch and the view was incredible. How did he get there in the first place? As he thought about this, he felt movement by his side. There was Wendy, curled up and being held by Natsu's free arm as she slept soundly.

Apparently, they were both stark naked.

Racking his brain for any possible excuse to why this had happened, Natsu wondered just what time it was and how long he had passed out. That was when he remembered what time of the year it was. Slowly, Natsu pieced the puzzle together. He was in a secluded place with Wendy in his arms. They were both naked. It was _mating season_.

That was when the memories of the past events came into his simple mind. The screaming, the pleasure, the ecstasy. It felt wonderful. This was the best that Natsu had ever felt in his entire life, even better than after a good fight with a powerful enemy. In fact, he wondered if he could ever feel as pleasured as this if he did something else.

As he placed his arm around Wendy, hugging her close to his body, he wondered how things were going to work out. Wendy was barely of the eligible age to marry yet, and she was much too young to be doing anything lewd and naughty. But here she was, lying on the ground with Natsu, both not wearing any clothing and had just had the best day of their lives. Natsu knew that it was the fact that it was mating season that brought the two of them together. Strangely, though, he didn't actually feel all that bad.

For a while, Natsu did feel as if he had been looking at the young girl more than before. In the past, he would have thought about hanging out with Lisanna or Lucy, or fighting with Gray and Erza. Just when was it that the two had been so deeply engraved in each other's thoughts that Natsu could even remember what clothes Wendy had worn, or what days she had tied her hair in twin tails and when she had it left untied?

"Uhh…" a soft murmur came from Wendy's mouth

The teenage girl opened her eyes, instantly meeting Natsu's wide smile. She was about to ask what they were doing there before she quickly remembered what had happened and blushed, hiding her face in Natsu's chest.

"Sorry…" was the first thing that escaped Wendy's mouth

"Why?" Natsu asked kindly as he hugged Wendy tighter

"I was the one who came to your house, right?" Wendy responded with her face still hidden and tears slowly streaming down her cheeks "If I wasn't so weak willed, we wouldn't have…"

"Don't cry, Wendy" Natsu tried to calm her down "We'll get through with this, alright? Anyway, it's not like you could get pregnant with just one try, right?"

Wendy wasn't convinced. After all, she had just lost her virginity and her brain was still panicking. What was she going to do after this? And what would happen if she did get pregnant? Having a child, no matter if it was with her childhood crush, was in no way acceptable for a girl of her age. And if she did get pregnant, what would the other guild members say?

"Come on, we need to go" Natsu said energetically as he picked up the girl in his arms "If people found us like this, we'll be in way too much trouble, right?"

"B-But, I live in Fairy Hills. There's no way you could send me there without people seeing us! A-A-And then, Erza would find me, and then-"

"Dammit, I forgot about that" Natsu cursed as he started walking towards the direction of his house "Well, we'll make it out of it… somehow"

As they made the long trek to Natsu's home, the two of them wondered if the other guild members were already aware of what they had done. That was when Wendy remembered that she had bumped into Levy on the way to Natsu's house, and both of them cringed in fear. Somehow, they knew that Erza would be waiting with the worst of punishments when she got her hands on them.

"If I get, well, pregnant" Wendy suddenly said after a few minutes of awkward silence "Are you going to take responsibility?"

"I dunno. A mini me does sound pretty sweet. Then me and mini me could beat up Gray's ass any day!"

Wendy laughed at Natsu's optimistic attitude. Well, that was one way for Natsu to put it. If the worst comes, maybe they could go through it together.

"Hey, Natsu" Wendy said as she hugged Natsu's warm body "You could have chosen anyone, right? There's Lucy, and Lisanna… So, why did you do it with me?"

"I don't really know how to answer that actually" Natsu answered truthfully "But you could say that I've been watching you for a while, and I've been thinking about you a lot"

A bright blush could be seen on Wendy's face as she hugged Natsu tighter. She was about to say something again when Natsu suddenly stopped in his tracks. Looking around, Wendy realised that they were close to Natsu's house. Why did he stop? That was when she smelt something in the air, something… dangerous.

"Erza" both of them said simultaneously

Not only that, there were more familiar scents, all of them coming from Natsu's house. Lucy, Gray, Happy, even Charle. Does that mean that they were all… Neither of them had the guts to finish that thought.

"Well, let's go!" Natsu smiled "We might as well get this over with, right?"

"Mm" Wendy nodded her head

Natsu put Wendy onto the ground and they both tried to sneak their way into Natsu's house, carefully dodging their teammates' watchful eyes. Once they have managed to enter the house without detection, they hurriedly tried to find something to cover themselves with. Natsu had just managed to put on a pair of underwear and Wendy managed to wrap herself in a blanket when the sound of flapping wings could be heard from outside. Turning their heads slowly, no words could explain just how terrified the two of them looked.

"You llllike each other"

They would never hear the end of Erza's rage.

* * *

**A/N Special thanks to The Wumbologist for giving me the inspiration of the story from his own fan fic: It's Just That Time of Year Again.**

**This was made out of pure randomness and boredom. Enjoy!**


End file.
